


Nightmare

by BeautifulCreature



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alone, Depression, Feelings, Gen, Inner Demons, Lost - Freeform, Nightmare, Scars, Trapped, lonely, scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2179998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulCreature/pseuds/BeautifulCreature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knew Reid was struggling, but did they know how he truly felt? (Poem)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> This is my view of how Reid felt after Maeve died in Zugzwang through a short poem.
> 
> I do not own Criminal Minds. I am only using one of the character's feelings for your pleasure.

**_ Nightmare _ **

Light beams into his room,

He groans and pulls the covers over his head.

The demons start screaming at him,

Waiting for the first tear of the day to trickle down his face freely.

His thought's wrap around his neck like vines,

Waiting for him to choke and splutter.

Struggling to breathe again.

This life is like a maze,

He keeps taking the wrong path and faces a dreadful dead end.

Wishing that he'd one day take the right path and exit unharmed.

But that only happens in his dreams,

And this is a nightmare.

A nightmare he will never wake up from,

One to never escape from.

 


End file.
